Prologue to Flight of Sorrow
by RikuNghts
Summary: Rating to be safe. This is the songfic prologue to my Flight of Sorrow. Very subtle shonen-ai implied. Don't like, don't read. Do not have to read full fic to understand this. More inside. Please review, no flames.


This is meant to be like a prologue to my story Flight of Sorrow. I just thought of it the other day, and I'm gong to post it separately from the story. It can be read by itself or with the story (I would love it if you did that if you haven't already. LOL) Anyway, there is implied Shonen-Ai, but nothing happens. Please no flames. I don't tolerate them. If anything about shonen-ai bothers you, don't read this. But for the rest of you, enjoy.

Just another bit for you who haven't read Flight of Sorrow and don't plan on it (which you should. ^_~). Flight of Sorrow starts of with Cid alone in Traverse Town. It's AU, and he misses Vincent horribly. The story starts off with him wishing Vincent was there and then it progresses from there. So this is what happens the night before the story starts. I would really love it if you read Flight of Sorrow. Pwease?? ^_^ Remember, NO FLAMES! Sorry, on to the story

Song: Taking Over Me by Evanescence (I know, I'm sorry to all my readers that don't like them, but I promise this fic is good!) And once again, it really sounds best when you read it when listening to the song, but you don NOT have to. ^_^

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything here except my muse Faylinn and the ideas that pop out of her tiny fairy brain. ^_^ (but she's not in the story.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cid sat along in the corner of the tavern in Traverse Town square. He swirled the glass of scotch before downing it. He stared at the candle on the table.

_You don't remember me but I remember you_

"You probably don't remember me anymore, but I sure as hell will never forget you."

_I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you_

He lies in his bed, staring at the ceiling, a few tears leaking from his blue eyes.

_But who can decide what they dream_

_And dream I do_

An ebony haired angel with crimson eyes beckons Cid to follow him.

_I believe in you_

"I know you aren't dead."

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

"I will find you someday, no matter what it takes."

_I have to be with you_

_To live, to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

Cid chokes back the tears, feeling like his heart is shredded. He leaves the money on the table and starts walking home.

_Have you forgotten all I know_

_And all we had_

He walks towards a dark alley, pressing his forehead against the cool bricks.

_You saw me mourning my love for you_

_And touched my hand_

He turns and leans against the brick, images of his love flashing through his head.

_I knew you loved me then_

"I knew you loved me then."

_I believe in you_

"So why did you leave?"

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

He starts walking slowly back to his house, head down, hands in his pockets.

_I have to be with you_

_To live, to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

He enters his small home, walking straight to the bathroom.

_I look in the mirror and see your face_

Cid stares at his reflection and his vision clouds.

_If I look deep enough_

A taller figure stands behind him in the corner, face partially covered.

_So many things inside that are just like you are taking over_

He spins to find it a figment of his imagination

_I believe in you_

"I believe in you."

_I'll give up everything just to find you._

"I'll give up everything just to find you."

_I have to be with you_

"I have to be with you,"

_To live, to breathe_

"To live, to breathe,"

_You're taking over me_

"You're taking over me!"

_I believe in you_

He slams his fist into the mirror, shattering it.

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

He hand drops into the sink with the glass shards, crimson staining white porcelain.

_I have to be with you_

He lowers his head, watching the blood run.

_To live, to breathe_

Slowly he sinks onto his knees, holding his injured hand, sobbing.

_You're taking over me_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, I hope everyone liked it. I love it. But then again, I wrote it! Anyway, if you read it and LIKED it, there's that little button, right over there, on the left. Yeah, and it only takes like five seconds! Please? ^_^ Later! Lol


End file.
